In a typical work task involving the utilization of tools individual are often required to carry all of the necessary tools and accessories to a jobsite to complete the given task or project. Typically, these accessories and tools are carried to the jobsite within a container such as a tool box or bag. Still further, these individuals are often required to wear specialized and durable workwear adapted for a given job or task. Usually, this work wear is comprised of jackets, shirts, and pants that are constructed out of robust and durable materials such as denim, canvas, and synthetic material blends. While this workwear is often useful to protect a user during a given task, it is not generally useful in carrying a variety and multitude of tools as the provided pockets and fastening elements are not generally useful for tool carrying.
Accordingly, in carrying and utilizing tools and accessories at a jobsite an individual will often utilize a tool belt or separate carrier adapted to be worn on the body of the user, wherein the user will transfer the necessary tools from the tool box or bag to the tool belt for immediate access to the tools during the given task while on the jobsite. A typical tool belt is worn around the waist of the user and supported on the hips and torso of the wearer, wherein a full tool belt can be quite heavy, cumbersome, and taxing on the user after a long day on the jobsite.
Therefore, there is a need within the marketplace for improved workwear that is specifically adapted for carrying tools and accessories. Preferably, this workwear is durable, robust, and adapted with safety and visibility improvements.